Broken Wings
by Mei Asakura
Summary: Año 2093 a las puertas del siglo XXII los santos de Athena se enfrentan a una nueva era, peligros desconocidos y un futuro incierto. ¿Sobrevivirá la esperanza de los santos al fin de una era? (No se me dan bien los sumarios sorry; se agradecen reviews)
1. Default Chapter

Tema de apertura.- Ángel Cruel  
  
Broken Wings  
  
Prólogo  
  
Nubes de lluvia se amontonan sobre el que en una ocasión fue Santuario de una diosa; mucho se ha perdido desde entonces y aún más ha sido olvidado. De la gloria que antaño cubría el lugar no queda ya más que una sombra vaga e indefinida que se pierde en el eco de la soledad. Los antiguos guardianes han desaparecido, ya nadie guarda las doce casas del Santuario, ya nadie hace rondas a su alrededor, ya nadie entrena por un futuro mejor. La leyenda de los caballeros cayó en el olvido del mito prohibido hace ya mucho tiempo y para atestiguar su presencia en el mundo solo quedan unas pocas piedras, y un alma en pena.  
  
Sentada sobre el trono del que fuera Patriarca de aquel santo lugar; sus cabellos largos y blancos por el paso de los años caen por su espalda, sus ojos grises y cansados fijan lo poco que conservan de vista en algún punto indefinido del suelo, manos esqueléticas y débiles reposan a los costados. Difuminada sombra de lo que una vez fue siendo la única prueba de su recuerdo dos marcas en la frente, dos lunares lemurianos. Respiración pausada que se pierde en el grito del silencio que rige ese lugar, no quedan fuerzas ni para respirar, no quedan fuerzas ni para pensar, ni siquiera para recordar.  
  
El eco de pasos estallan en el Santuario fruto de un andar lleno de vitalidad, ultimo signo de vida que resta en el lugar. Sube las escaleras sin molestarse mucho en pensar, la mirada triste ante lo que ha de llegar pero desearía evitar, dulce alma aplastada por la rigidez del tiempo. Sus cabellos rosados azotan su rostro arengados por el viento, sus ojos rojos se cristalizan en lágrimas que no verterá y en su frente el legado que nunca perderá, sendas marcas lemurianas único vestigio de una raza ya olvidada. Detiene su paso cuando llega hasta él y lo poco de su alma que quedaba en pie es arrasada, ¿quién sería capaz de creer que aquel lamentable conjunto de huesos desgastados fue una vez un hombre fuerte y valeroso? ¿Quién sería capaz de creer que aquella decrépita figura era lo último que quedaba de la que fue la más gloriosa orden de caballería jamás habida?  
  
-Abuelo. -susurra mientras se acerca a la figura, esta hace un gesto al sentirla cerca pero es incapaz incluso de voltear la cabeza para mirarla.  
  
-Söra. Lo siento tanto. - Sus palabras no son más que gemidos quejumbrosos y apagados, pero entre ellos no necesitan hablar para oírse.- Me temo que no podré cuidarte ya más. Ni siquiera puedo moverme para verte. Una ultima vez.  
  
Ella toma entre sus delicadas manos el aún más delicado rostro de su abuelo y con cuidado lo vuelve hacia ella encontrándose sus ojos con los de un anciano marchitado, cuya vela lucha por sobrevivir bajo todo aquel viento y que aun conserva la energía de un antiguo fulgor ya olvidado. Lágrimas de cristal surcan el juvenil rostro ante la impotencia y la rabia, el dolor y la frustración, la pérdida y la despedida.  
  
-Algo ha salido mal. Lo sabes ¿verdad? -susurra él, en otro tiempo habría consolado a la niña pero las pocas fuerzas que le quedan debe usarlas para otras cosas.  
  
-Lo sé abuelo, -responde ella acongojada mientras hace memoria de todo lo que aprendió de aquel hombre.- Atenea debería haberse reencarnado ya y con ella una nueva generación de nobles Santos nacería recuperando la gloria y el esplendor perdidos aún cuando la oscuridad amenazase nuestros corazones. Pero abuelo, Atenea no se ha reencarnado. Quizás ya no vuelva.  
  
-Atenea no nos ha abandonado. Algo la retiene y no puede venir, debes buscarla y ayudarla. -La presa que sujeta el alma del centenario hombre se afloja ligeramente permitiéndole mostrar la profunda determinación y seguridad que se hallan en su interior a través de sus ojos directamente a los ojos juveniles e incrédulos de la muchacha.- Debes encontrar a aquellos elegidos por las estrellas. Para ser Santos de Atenea.  
  
-¿Cómo podría hacerlo? Las armaduras no reaccionan desde hace años y yo sola no sabría distinguir quien es digno o no de portar una armadura, -solloza ella aferrándose a la mano de él.- Tienes que venir conmigo abuelo, tu los distinguirías nada más verlos y te escucharían. A ti te seguirían, de mi solo se burlarían.  
  
-No lo harán. Y yo no puedo acompañarte. Este es tu viaje y yo. Tengo el mío propio que no puede aguardar más. -La muchacha estalla en llanto incontenible pero el viejo hombre sigue hablando.- Los Santos de Atenea no han desaparecido. Solo no han sido llamados. Debes buscarlos y reunirlos para así poder ayudar a Atenea. La esperanza renacerá, hija mía. Y el sol volverá a brillar sobre el Santuario. Ahora debes irte pues de esto queda ya muy poco y cuando me vaya. No quedará nada. No tengas miedo, encontrarás a los elegidos pues os atraeréis mutuamente. Pero cuídate de los extraños que se acerquen a ti hablando de los Santos. Pues nuestro recuerdo se ha perdido y muchos enemigos podrían. Enturbiar tu camino.  
  
-¿Y qué haré cuando los encuentre? No podemos usar las armaduras, ¿cómo ayudaremos a Atenea?  
  
-Cuando llegue ese día dirigíos a Jamir. Allí os estaremos esperando y os ayudaremos. Ahora vete, no aguardes más. Y que Atenea y tu estrella te protejan.  
  
Lentamente ella se aleja sin querer hacerlo pero obligada a ello pues sabe que nada más puede hacer ahí, los destinos de ambos ya han sido decididos y sus caminos toman rumbos diferentes. Y allí queda él, último vestigio de una época que fue y tal vez pueda volver a ser, la mirada perdida en algún punto del cielo ennegrecido pero aún conserva las suficientes fuerzas para recordar solo una vez más.  
  
-¿A dónde iremos?  
  
-A tú nuevo hogar... a tú nueva escuela. Hace algunos años alguien me dijo lo mismo.  
  
-¿Y qué aprendiste?  
  
-Aprendí que el mundo es un lugar bello por el cual vale la pena luchar, pero sobre todo, aprendí que no estaba solo, y que sí podía haber un sitio en donde estar como en tú hogar.  
  
-Creo que voy a dormir.  
  
-Hazlo, Kiki... hazlo. Te esperan muchas cosas que hacer, pero por lo pronto descansa seguro conmigo.  
  
-¿Mö?  
  
-¿Sí?  
  
-Gracias... hermano...  
  
-Mö. -un susurro quejumbroso escapa de entre de los labios de Kiki mientras una lágrima blanca, clara y brillante se pierde en su mejilla; y mientras la imagen se pierde en la oscuridad, su último aliento se adentra en la misma para no volver jamás.  
  
Nubes de lluvia se amontonan sobre el que en una ocasión fue Santuario de una diosa; mucho se ha perdido desde entonces y aún más ha sido olvidado. De la gloria que antaño cubría el lugar no queda ya más que una sombra vaga e indefinida que se pierde en el eco de la soledad y la pérdida. Los antiguos guardianes han desaparecido, ya nadie guarda las doce casas del Santuario, ya nadie hace rondas a su alrededor, ya nadie entrena por un futuro mejor. La leyenda de los caballeros cayó en el olvido del mito prohibido hace ya mucho tiempo y ya nada queda para atestiguar su presencia en el mundo. De lo que una vez fueron templos a una diosa solo queda polvo y cenizas; de lo que una vez fueron guardianes de la diosa solo queda el silencio.  
  
Tema de cierre.- Fantasía 


	2. Capítulo 1º

Tema de apertura.- Ángel Cruel  
  
Broken Wings  
  
Capítulo 1º  
  
-¡Nimelen! -grita una voz femenina y autoritaria. - ¿Dónde estás? ¡Es hora de comer!  
  
La voz taladra su cerebro con intensidad y sin misericordia; mueve la cabeza molesta intentando alejar el sonido que la enturbia pero solo encuentra un dolor punzante y agudo en sus ojos. Levanta una mano en un vano intento de frenar la amplia y potente claridad que inunda el mundo que se extiende ante sus cerrados párpados.  
  
-¡Nimelen! ¡Si no vienes ahora mismo te quedarás sin comer!  
  
"No sería la primera vez," piensa amargamente; sin embargo es perfectamente consciente de que no aparecer cuando le llaman solo podría traer problemas y discusiones. Y ella empieza a estar cansada de eso; lentamente y sintiendo como el dolor en sus ojos se incrementa, Nimelen los abre al mundo sintiendo como se le abrasan por el tremendo brillo de esa bola de fuego en el cielo, y respira profundamente el aroma de las glicinas que la suave brisa traía desde el orfanato.  
  
-¡Nimelen! ¿Así que ahí estabas? ¿Piensas moverte o acaso hoy tampoco comerás?  
  
Lentamente la joven gira sobre si misma levantándose del pasto sobre el cuál había yacido tumbada, perdida en sus memorias y pensamientos heridos; con un gesto vago sacude su negra melena y dirige la mirada indiferente de sus ojos negros hacia la persona que se yergue a escasos pasos de ella. El hábito de monja no cambia la expresión de la joven; no importa como se vistan o lo que digan, a sus ojos sus almas siguen tan negras como cuando no vestían más que harapos. Se incorpora finalmente con desgana y sin mediar palabra avanza con tranquilidad en dirección al orfanato que se eleva a unos cuantos metros de distancia; la monja bufa a sus espaldas y la sigue malhumorada, y a lo lejos, en la entrada del orfanato aguarda con aire impaciente otra mujer ataviada con hábitos cristianos cuyo gesto duro y hosco se reafirma al ver a Nimelen que suspira pesadamente. A cada segundo que pasa más cansada está de todo esto.  
  
***  
  
La mirada triste de sus ojos rojos se pierde en el cielo, lejos quedan ya las nubes de tormenta que se amontonan sobre lo que ahora es solo una tierra vacía y carente del más mínimo signo de vida. A su espalda, sobre la cama, yace la maleta que le acompañará en su viaje; hace días que esta hecha y hace días que yace abandonada porque, simplemente, sin el apoyo de su abuelo, Söra se siente incapaz de iniciar su búsqueda.  
  
Con tristeza la joven da la espalda a la ventana y se sienta en la cama junto a la maleta abandonada; siente como si de repente y sin previo aviso, Atlas le hubiese cedido su puesto como pilar del mundo. Y siente que las fuerzas le fallan, siente como el horror de la soledad, el miedo al fracaso y la angustia del deber toman presa en su garganta, bloqueándola, impidiendo que el valioso y vital oxígeno llegue a sus pulmones. Condenándola a una muerte por asfixia que nunca llegara pues sabe bien que siempre, cuando esté a punto de desfallecer, la presa de su garganta se aflojará permitiéndole respirar de nuevo hasta que, una vez recuperada, se vuelva a cerrar.  
  
Una fina lágrima sin dueño resbala por su mejilla hasta su cuello mientras su mente se siente tentada de lanzarse al vacío del olvido aunque fuese tan solo por unas horas, con la falsa esperanza de que cuando regresase todo se habría solucionado. Con la mirada cansada y dolorida, Söra se recuesta en la cama y cierra los ojos al olvido; pero el destino no se deja burlar fácilmente y, mientras la joven lemuriana intenta rendirse a los brazos de Morfeo, una inmensa sensación de calidez y anhelo inunda su alma. Sus ojos se abren de par en par mientras la sensación aumenta sin dilación hasta el punto de cubrir por completo su alma y su espíritu llenando con su calidez los huecos vacíos e incitando con el anhelo al resto. Se incorpora sobre la cama con la mirada renovada en fuerzas y esperanzas, la respiración agitada por la sorpresa y la expectación.  
  
-Abuelo, -susurra con alegría.- Tenías razón. ¡Me está llamando! ¡Géminis me reclama!  
  
***  
  
-Estoy cansada, -sus palabras, apoyadas por su tono y su mirada, resuenan y se repiten en la inmensidad de la sala.  
  
Nimelen aguarda en pie frente a un altar, la imagen pétrea del crucifijo cristiano presidiendo la escena y bajo el la figura austera de la madre superior que rige el orfanato. Son muchos los huérfanos que se encogen con tan solo una mirada leve de esa mujer; pero Nimelen nunca se ha caracterizado por su temor a las cosas, mucho menos cuando solo es una mujer lo que se alza ante ella, mucho menos cuando el hastío de la vida que lleva en ese lugar le ha conducido a tomar una decisión que tenía pendiente desde hacía demasiado.  
  
-¿Te vas? -Pregunta la rígida monja que la mira con un tono burlón y despectivo en sus ojos.- ¿Y qué harás? ¿A dónde iras? ¿Dónde vivirás? ¿Qué comerás?  
  
-Sabré apañármelas, -el tono de la muchacha no varía ni un ápice, su decisión está tomada y nada de lo que aquel vestigio de la Inquisición española hiciese o dijese le haría cambiar de opinión.- Si he podido sobrevivir aquí durante estos doce años podré sobrevivir en cualquier sitio.  
  
-¿Sigues pensando que aquí vives mal? - Nimelen levanta la mirada en señal de exasperación, no es la primera vez que tienen esta conversación y la madre superiora sabe perfectamente las respuestas a sus preguntas; si las hace es solo para fastidiarle ya que sabe que su educación le impedirá marcharse hasta que de por terminada la charla.- Ninguno de los otros niños se queja.  
  
-Ninguno de los otros niños ha conocido otra cosa que no sea vuestro yugo.  
  
-¿Yugo? -La falsa sorpresa en su tono y su mirada se dejan ver.- ¿Te refieres a cuando intentamos que abandones esas paganas creencias que los paganos de tus padres te inculcaron? ¿Las mismas creencias herejes que condenaron la vida de tus padres y la de tu hermana?  
  
-Estamos en el siglo XXI, hermana, casi en el XXII, -la voz calmada de la niña y su obstinación en mantenerse impasible consiguen irritar en cierto modo a la monja.- La Inquisición desapareció hace siglos, y la Iglesia quedó apartada de la vida social hace mucho tiempo también. Los tiempos han cambiado y ahora los seres humanos somos libres de creer en lo que queramos.  
  
-¡Creer en mentiras y herejías! -Explotó la mujer.- ¡Osas decir que la Santa Iglesia ha sido apartada de la vida social cuando tus propias creencias paganas hace aún más tiempo que desaparecieron de la faz de la Tierra! ¡Crees en cuentos de viejos y locos basados en la nada mientras te atreves a renegar de una fe real y fundamentada! ¿Cuántos milagros, cuántas pruebas de su existencia te han dado esos dioses a los que adoras?  
  
-La verdadera fe no se mide ni se entrega según el número de milagros que el dios al que sirves obra, si no por las cosas que puedes hacer apoyándote en esa fe. Y yo solo sirvo y creo en una divinidad cuyo culto os puedo asegurar que nunca ha sido abandonado, aunque el resto del mundo lo haya ignorado.  
  
-¡Entregas tu vida a una mentira! ¡A un engaño! ¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que esa diosa a la que alabas no existe?  
  
-Que vos no la veáis, ni la sintáis no significa que no exista; tan solo significa que vuestro camino es distinto del mío; -harta de una conversación que sabe nunca llevará a nada, Nimelen toma su bolsa de viaje y, cargándosela al hombro, se gira iniciando su camino hacia la salida de la iglesia.- Ya he hecho esperar bastante a mi camino, demasiado seguramente; pero aún estoy a tiempo de iniciarlo y acabarlo. Con suerte, hermana, su camino y el mío no volverán a juntarse. Ni en esta vida, ni en las siguientes.  
  
Sorprendentemente, abandona el lugar sin incidentes, ninguna voz la llama y le exige su vuelta, nadie estalla en furia y exige que la detengan y la encierren en aquella celda de castigo que comenzaba a considerar como su segundo hogar; y se dice a si misma que, tal vez, aquella austera madre superiora estuviese tan cansada como ella. Se aleja del orfanato con paso tranquilo pero decidido, no vuelve la vista atrás ni se siente tentada a ello, nunca perteneció a aquel lugar por lo que nunca nada de ese lugar le perteneció o se ganó su apego; respira profundamente, inhalando el aroma de las glicinas que tantos recuerdos le traen. Recuerdos de unos brazos cariñosos que la acunaban y protegían, y recuerdos de una sonrisa en una niña de su edad mientras le prometía que nada las separaría ni en la vida ni en la muerte.  
  
El cielo se tiñe de rojo mientras Nimelen continua su camino con la mirada fija en la tierra que hay bajo sus pies; el orfanato ya queda lejos en la distancia y aún más lejos en su memoria habiendo sido relegado al olvido con gran rapidez. De pronto pero suavemente una sensación conocida pero casi olvidada abraza su alma. Levanta la mirada y la ve ahí, de pie a escasos metros de distancia; cabellos rosáceos, ojos rojos y dos marcas en la frente como únicas señales identificables.  
  
***  
  
No se conocen de nada, nunca han hablado ni se han visto; ni siquiera se habían sentido hasta este día y sin embargo es como si fuesen amigas de toda la vida. Con tan solo una mirada se dicen más que con mil palabras, no hay preguntas ni hacen falta explicaciones sus propias almas las hacen conscientes de lo que las une ahora y las unirá por siempre.  
  
Söra siente que su corazón va a estallar de alegría, casi sin iniciar su búsqueda ya ha encontrado a una compañera, a punto está de lanzarse a reunirse con ella cuando siente algo que no había sentido antes. Vacío. Un gran vacío en medio del alma de la muchacha que tiene ante ella, un vacío que su alma es incapaz de llenar ya que será otro espíritu sin duda el encargado de dicha tarea. Así, sin palabras, del mismo modo que ambas han entendido que son compañeras, Söra entiende que por ahora sus caminos se separan y que intentar cambiarlo solo lograría romper los frágiles aunque profundos lazos que acaban de establecer.  
  
Tras unos minutos de silencio, la joven Géminis continúa su camino pasando de largo junto a Söra y continúa alejándose sin detenerse; solo duda, por un instante, cuando siente que sus almas se despiden y se separan haciendo desaparecer así el sentimiento de unión del que gozaban hasta entonces. Con un suspiro que se debate entre la tristeza y la alegría, la joven lemuriana retoma en su mano la maleta y continúa también su camino; ha encontrado ya a una de los elegidos pero aún quedan diez aguardando ser llamados, y ahora que ha podido comprobar que ciertamente será capaz de reconocerles y lo que ello supondrá, Söra marcha decidida a cumplir su misión y regresar al Santuario junto con sus compañeros para devolverle el esplendor de antaño.  
  
***  
  
La luna ya se alza blanca y brillante en el firmamento tachonado de estrellas lejanas para la mayoría de la gente pero íntimamente cercanas a ella; desde su encuentro con la joven de cabello rosado, Nimelen no ha vuelto a fijar la vista en el suelo y ahora la fija en el maravilloso espectáculo que los astros le ofrecen mientras avanza por una carretera. Está tan inmersa en la visión que se le presenta que no se da cuenta de que frente a ella hay un muchacho que la mira sonriente y camina junto a ella tranquilamente. Solo cuando Nimelen decide abandonar temporalmente la maravillosa vista, se percata de la presencia del chico quien, al ver que por fin contaba con su atención, decide hablar.  
  
-¿Te importa si te acompaño? -pregunta con una sonrisa sincera en los labios; no hay presentaciones y tampoco hacen falta como la niña descubre al permitirse llenar por el alma del que la acompaña.  
  
-Si así lo quieres, pero te advierto de que no se a donde voy.  
  
-No importa que no lo sepas, porque yo se exactamente dónde acabará tu viaje, -nuevamente la sonrisa sincera aparece en los labios del chico que se para ante ella y le extiende la mano en señal de saludo.  
  
Nimelen toma la mano del muchacho con una ligera reserva ya que aunque percibe que es otro compañero nota un aura diferente a la de la otra chica, siente un alma más completa y compleja pero aun así sincera y de confianza. Con una dulce sonrisa, la primera que se permite en doce años, la joven observa detenidamente a su nuevo acompañante. Un chico de cabello castaño oscuro, ojos de color verde, piel morena, un rostro noble y sincero, y una cinta roja en la frente.  
  
Tema de cierre.- Fantasía 


	3. capitulo 2

Tema de apertura.- Ángel Cruel  
  
Broken Wings  
  
Capítulo 2º  
  
La sagrada urna, adornada con hermosos dibujos griegos, brilla tenuemente en la oscuridad de las entrañas de la habitación. El dorado brillo procedente del interior del hermético recipiente aumenta y disminuye a intervalos regulares, como si la luz que se haya encerrada en el luchase por salir.  
  
Sus pasos son suaves y ágiles mientras su cuerpo se mueve con una gracia divina tal, que asemeja al vuelo de un pequeño y esbelto ruiseñor que surca la inmensidad de la bóveda celeste. Sin perder ni por un instante un solo ápice de su elegancia natural, se acerca a la urna y la observa con una sonrisa confiada bailando en su rostro. Una mano blanca y fina acaricia suavemente el recipiente obteniendo a cambio que la luz dorada se intensifique y la urna tiemble ligeramente; una carcajada clara y cristalina surge de su cuello de cisne estallando en el eco de la habitación.  
  
-Así que los dorados han comenzado a despertar, -su voz es fina y sedosa a la par que relajante y sus ojos brillan con la ansiedad del deseo.- ¿De verdad crees que podrán hacer algo? No voy a quedarme cruzada de brazos, y lo sabes, si tú los empiezas a reunir. Yo empezaré a exterminarles por el bien de la humanidad.  
  
La luz dorada de la urna sagrada aumenta aun más si cabe en intensidad iluminando por completo las columnas y paredes de la habitación mientras un nuevo temblor sacude el recipiente. La mujer retrocede apenas unos pasos y dirige otra mirada de superioridad al recipiente.  
  
-No podrás salir de aquí y tus queridos dorados morirán antes de haber nacido.  
  
***  
  
Apenas puede reprimir un bostezo mientras sus párpados parecen empecinarse en adquirir un peso superior al que él puede soportar; su nublada mente por el sueño y el hastío consigue hacer que sus ojos se aparten de la visión del profesor hasta enfocarse en el chico que está sentado a su lado. Con el ligero asombro que su estado le permite tener, observa como la mano de su compañero vuela sobre el cuaderno dejando a su paso un rastro de tinta en forma de apuntes. Son ocasiones como esta las que hacen que se cuestione su objetivo, su razón para estar en ese lugar; cierra los ojos y deja que su mente vague en los recuerdos y pensamientos de antaño. Desde pequeño sintió que algo lo "llamaba" y sin embargo también sentía que su momento no acababa de llegar; una parte de su mente le decía una y otra vez que él estaba destinado a algo más grande e importante que todo aquello. Sin embargo con el paso de los años la voz había callado hasta convertirse en lo que ahora es, un simple eco del pasado casi olvidado.  
  
El sonido de la campana inunda el lugar dando por terminada la jornada laboral; ambos muchachos salen aliviados de que la "tortura" haya llegado a su fin y encaminan sus pasos a la calle saliendo del instituto. Caminan en silencio hasta que finalmente uno de los dos rompe el silencio, el joven que aún sujeta en sus manos el cuaderno lleno de apuntes dirige una mirada triste y melancólica a su compañero mientras su boca convierte en palabras sus pensamientos.  
  
-Te envidio.  
  
Solo son dos palabras tan simples pero a la vez tan complejas y tan llenas de sentimiento que él solo puede sorprenderse sobremanera ante tal afirmación. Su mente se muestra incapaz de procesar la información, ¿cómo es posible que eso ocurra? Es él el que debería sentir envidia ya que es su compañero el de los grandes éxitos, el de la gran capacidad de estudio, el de brillante futuro.  
  
-¿Qué dices? -Responde incrédulo tan pronto como recupera el sentido.- Soy yo el que debería envidiarte a ti, ¿no me has visto ahora en clase? ¡Estaba durmiéndome! Soy incapaz de prestar una mínima atención al profesor, así no llegaré a ningún lado.  
  
-Tales. -Ambos muchachos se paran en mitad de la bulliciosa calle; a esas horas de la tarde la ciudad de Roma se convertía siempre en un hervidero de gente ya fuesen turistas o residentes que apresuraban sus pasos hacia su siguiente destino en la ruta que seguían.- Nos conocemos desde siempre y lo sabemos todo el uno del otro, ¿crees que puedes engañarme? Sé que no lo has olvidado.  
  
Por supuesto que no lo había olvidado se dijo Tales, lo había intentado pero le era imposible, no importaba cuanto insistiese su parte racional o el resto del mundo. Aquella sensación se negaba a desaparecer por completo, tal vez ya no le llamase con voz apremiante y convincente, pero no desistía en su empeño de hacerle creer, de hacerle saber que él.  
  
-Has nacido para algo más importante que esto, -la sentencia cayó firme e inquebrantable.- De niños me lo decías a todas horas y lo cierto es que, de alguna manera, yo también lo he notado.  
  
-¿Y por qué hace eso que me envidies?  
  
-A decir verdad, no estoy seguro, pero siento que hay algo para lo cual he llegado tarde y en lo que tú te has llevado el premio. Por eso te envidio.  
  
-¿Por una tonta sensación? Rafael, te creía más inteligente que eso, una sensación no es importante, puede ser fruto de cualquier cosa y no pasa de ser intrascendental.  
  
Tan pronto como ejecuta su sentencia se da cuenta de su error, nunca antes había sentido nada como eso, era como si algo se abrazase con fuerza a él haciéndole sentir pleno y completo. De repente todas las carencias que había podido apreciar en su alma quedan sanadas y olvidadas; la mente de Tales se pierde en esa calidez y en la confortable sensación que inunda su alma deseando por momentos quedarse así para siempre, para toda la eternidad. Y de pronto su alma clama por más de esa sensación, se siente lleno pero a la vez nota que le falta algo importante y el deseo de conocer la fuente de esas maravillosas sensaciones que inundan su alma estalla en su mente.  
  
***  
  
No sin cierto asombro, Rafael ve a Tales salir corriendo sin siquiera despedirse, y no le importa, ya que al igual que su amigo él también ha sentido "algo" aunque obviamente no de la misma manera que Tales. Con un suspiro apesadumbrado, Rafael mira los libros de estudios de Tales que yacen olvidados en el suelo y no puede si no sentir lástima por ellos ya que, al igual que él mismo, han sido abandonados por el muchacho que ahora corre en pos de su destino.  
  
Y a pesar de que se alegra de que su amigo por fin cumpla sus sueños, se lamenta enormemente por su propio destino ya que sabe que nunca más será ya el complemento de Tales. Se acabaron las charlas hasta tarde y las miradas que les bastaban para comunicarse mil y una palabras antes que con sus bocas. Ahora que su momento ha llegado, Tales avanza hacia algo más importante que la vida que ha llevado hasta ahora, allí encontrará un alma que le complemente mucho más de lo que Rafael pudiese haber soñado nunca. Solo unos segundos escasos separaban los nacimientos de ambos muchachos que habían estado juntos desde entonces, sin separarse nunca, siempre juntos y unidos; como hermanos.  
  
Con gesto triste Rafael recoge los libros de Tales y continúa su camino. Tal vez ya nunca vuelva a ver a su "hermano" pero aún puede hacer algo por él por lo que decide ir a su casa y prepararle las maletas, consciente de que una vez Tales halle su destino querrá irse con él lo antes posible.  
  
***  
  
-Capricornio.- un susurro apenas, roto por el bullicio de las calles de la ciudad pero aún así claramente audible para ellos dos.  
  
Ambos la sienten, la maravillosa dicha que la conexión de sus destinos y sus almas les ofrece; aun cuando uno de ellos no sepa muy bien qué es lo que acontece en su vida en estos momentos, aun cuando la otra apenas es capaz de pensar claramente en medio de la dicha, la sorpresa y la melancolía que la inundan. Permanecen de pie, frente a frente, cada uno a la espera de un movimiento del otro; uno por desconocimiento de lo que ocurre, la otra por inseguridad. Y así el mundo podría llegar a su fin que a ellos no les importaría inmersos como están en sus pensamientos y sensaciones como si el mundo ya no existiese y solo quedasen ellos dos.  
  
"Mírala," se dice a si mismo mientras sus ojos negros recorren la figura que está frente a él. "Tan solo mírala que de seguro que esta será la visión más maravillosa de lo que te resta de vida." Su mirada se detiene en la frente de la joven donde dos marcas finas y claras se dejan ver; posteriormente se fija en la ropa que viste una armadura dorada que brilla esplendorosamente otorgándole un aspecto casi divino a sus ojos. "¿Quién es? ¿Qué es? ¿Por qué me siento como si hubiese llegado a dónde quiera que estuviese viajando?"  
  
-¿Qué me estas haciendo? -No planeaba comenzar así pero su lengua parece haber decidido hacer a la joven partícipe de sus pensamientos, aun cuando estos fuesen exclusivamente privados.- Jamás me había sentido así, ¿quién eres? Necesito saberlo.  
  
-Soy Söra, -su voz flota dulcemente hasta los oídos de él.- Y también soy Aries; he venido a buscarte puesto que tú eres el destinado de Capricornio, ambos somos compañeros con un mismo futuro y destino por eso has venido a mí. Nos llamamos y atraemos mutuamente en pro de cumplir nuestra sagrada misión.  
  
Es una sensación tan maravillosa, pero empieza a sentirse mareado y siente que ya no puede seguir sumergiéndose en ella o se ahogará; Söra también lo siente y repliega su energía, su cosmos permitiendo así a Tales recuperarse. Ahora que la sensación ha desaparecido, él se sorprende a si mismo observando a una joven corriente que luce una cinta en la frente y ropas normales; por un momento teme haber sufrido una alucinación, haber soñado despierto, un nuevo engaño producto de aquella maldita voz que intentaba enloquecerlo y hacerle creer en cosas imposibles. Los ojos de él observan vidriosos a los de ella, analizándolos con cuidado y detalle no dejando escapar el más ligero brillo o cambio que se produzca en ellos y entonces comprende que no ha sido un sueño pues en el fondo de esos ojos rojos puede ver la figura que había visto hace tan solo unos segundos. Y entonces entiende que esa figura dorada y majestuosa reside en el interior de ella y se pregunta a si mismo si acaso ella no habrá sufrido también una "visión" similar.  
  
***  
  
El pequeño apartamento céntrico permanece lleno de oscuridad y silencio hasta que el atronador sonido de unas llaves abriendo la puerta destruye la armonía y la calma de la residencia. Con gesto cansado, Rafael entra en el piso y enciende las luces, camina cabizbajo puesto que desde que Tales se fue se ha sentido a si mismo envejecer de repente. Demasiados años permitiendo que el muchacho de cabellos negros se convirtiese en el centro de su universo, demasiados años intentando complementar a quien no lo necesitaba ya que solo era cuestión de tiempo que háyase su auténtico complemento. Mientras dirige sus pasos a la habitación de su amigo el amargo pensamiento de haber malgastado todos esos años pasados cruza por su mente, pero lo deshecha con la misma rapidez con la que llega; tal vez otros se lamentasen de haber pasado todo ese tiempo viviendo para alguien que en el fondo no lo necesitaba, pero Rafael no pertenece a ese grupo, nunca lo ha hecho y no comenzará ahora.  
  
Una sonrisa viaja por su rostro mientras recuerda cada uno de los momentos que ha vivido junto a Tales, ¿cómo podría arrepentirse de esos momentos siendo como son los más felices de su vida? Lo único que siente que puede reprocharse, lo único de lo que se lamenta es de que su último acto de amistad para con el que fue el centro de su vida, sea hacerle una triste maleta algo a su parecer demasiado burdo para alguien a quien le espera, sin duda, un futuro lleno de gloria. Entra en el dormitorio y enciende la luz, con la cabeza aún gacha, e inmerso como está en sus pensamientos no se percata de la otra persona que permanece de pie en la habitación con él.  
  
-¿Eres Capricornio? -Una voz metálica y sin emociones nace de la garganta del hombre que con ojos carentes de brillo vigila cada movimiento del joven que está ante él.  
  
Por unos minutos el miedo inunda el alma de Rafael al darse cuenta de la presencia del hombre, y aunque ciertamente nació bajo el signo de Capricornio sabe que no es eso lo que le está preguntando y siente que a quien ese hombre realmente busca es a su amado Tales. La posibilidad de negar la pregunta apenas dura un segundo al ser consciente de que es su amigo el perseguido por ese extraño hombre; una ligera mirada de sus ojos verdes cae sobre las maletas de Tales que yacen en una esquina de la habitación y una sonrisa con una ácida mezcla de alegría y melancolía baila en su cara cuando vuelve su mirada para enfrentar al misterioso hombre.  
  
-Sí.  
  
***  
  
No hay palabras que basten para saciar el dolor, ni el vacío, ni el odio. Apenas es consciente de la situación puesto que a sus ojos es demasiado irreal, demasiado falsa e imposible como para ser real. Jamás recordará ese momento en primera persona si no como un testigo ajeno a los acontecimientos, un fantasma no invitado que presencia la tragedia y el dolor del fin de la vida. No recordará el peso del cuerpo de Rafael entre sus brazos, ni la calidez de la sangre que brotaba de su cabeza, ni la frialdad ni la rigidez de sus miembros; tan solo recordará el dolor cuando su amigo no correspondió al abrazo, cuando entró en su habitación y vio aquella figura conocida tendida en el suelo carente de vida, y ni siquiera se sentirá protagonista de esos recuerdos.  
  
El dolor es intenso y real, apuñala su corazón con crueldad, regocijándose en la amarga hiel que derrama en su alma; y aun así se ve todo tan irreal, parece fruto de uno de sus sueños, de una de sus pesadillas y desea con toda la fuerza de su alma el despertar, abrir los ojos y encontrarse en clase con el rostro sonriente de Rafael a su lado mientras el profesor le regaña por dormirse en clase. Sí, entonces todo estaría bien, todo estará bien, en cuanto logre despertar. Solo tiene que despertarse y allí estarán esos amistosos ojos verdes recibiéndole. Basta con que abra sus ojos para ver aquella maravillosa sonrisa y oír aquella voz que aún resuena en sus oídos.  
  
-Siento que hay algo para lo cual he llegado tarde y en lo que tú te has llevado el premio. Por eso te envidio.  
  
Si tan solo pudiese despertar.  
  
Tema de cierre.- Fantasía 


End file.
